Isekai'd
by Yotsubrain
Summary: Fuutarou and the quints get transported to another world. The quints get elemental magic, and all Fuutarou gets is... no idea. What is [HM] supposed to mean? [Harem Master]?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay, here's my first fanfic that really got into the fantasy elements. My previous ones weren't as outrageous in their settings as this, sticking to more realistic what-if scenarios. Hope you enjoy, and leave some comments. I enjoy reading those.**

It all happened one study afternoon. Fuutarou and the five sisters he was tutoring were leisurely spending their time reviewing for a test. It was a non-working holiday, so none of them had any jobs to got to. They had just finished the week's material when suddenly the underside of the kotatsu glowing. They were all curious and decided to take a peek. Hidden underneath the kotatsu was the legs of the quints, but more importantly there was a small glowing circle. It started spreading out, until it reached the edges of the room. An intense light flashed, and before anyone could have moved, they all felt a mysterious force pulling them.

"Ahhhhh!" Fuutarou crashed into what seemed to be grasslands. "Girls?" He looked up to see the five sisters about to fall on him.

"Ahhhhh!" Five indistinguishable voices screamed out as the sisters all fell on top of Fuutarou.

"Oww..." Fuutarou was nearly crushed by the combined weight of the Nakanos. "You girls are heavy..."

The sisters quickly got off of the boy. He sat and scanned his surroundings.

"What happened?" Ichika recovered first from the shock of what just happened.

"Also, where are we?" Nino looked around, and saw that there was a settlement in the distance.

"This looks so weird..." Miku looked up at the sky, noticing it was an unusual shade of blue and white.

"Is this a dream? Are we all dreaming together?" Yotsuba looked around, checking the flora from her surroundings.

Itsuki's stomach grumbled. "If it's a dream then why am I so hungry? I want some food, stat!"

"It looks like there's some right there." Fuutarou was shivering. He saw a boar the size of a bear, and it was heading straight for them. "Everyone, run!"

Fuutarou helped the girls stand up, and made sure that they all started running. He then picked up a rock and stood his ground. "Just keep running, I'll distract it."

"No way, that thing's so big! You'll get ripped to shreds!" Nino protested.

"Better the five of you making it out alive than us all winding up dead!" Fuutarou readied his rock.

"That's not happening! We'll all make it out of here, together!" Yotsuba took his hand and prepared to drag him.

"If I don't do this none of us will survive!" Fuutarou was determined. The boar was closing in, and the group was arguing.

"No!" The boar's charge almost reached Miku, so she held out her arms in protection. She then suddenly noticed the boar was held in place, almost by magic.

"What happened?" Itsuki was curious as to why the boar stopped moving.

"Dunno but let's run while we have the chance." Ichika suggested.

The party started running again when they encountered three more boars. "No way..." Fuutarou almost collapsed from shock.

"Let's get going Fuu-kun. Maybe we can still outrun those things." Nino pointed at the boars. Suddenly fire shot out of her finger into the center boar, burning it alive. "Huh?"

"Nino, what did you do? It's burning!" Itsuki smelled the burnt pork.

"I-I-I don't know!" Nino waved her arms around.

"Oooh! Let me try!" Yotsuba held out her hand against one of the boars. It suddenly tripped on its feet.

"Yotsuba! Was that you?" Ichika held the sides of her head in surprise. Also to her surprise is that a ball of water formed in front of her face and shot towards the last boar.

"Ichika! You just shot water to that boar!" Itsuki was confused as to what was happening. She had no time to recollect herself when the first boar came back. "Ahhh! There's one more!" Itsuki pointed to the boar, and to her surprise it sunk to the ground.

The boars all died from the attacks. Fuutarou looked at the corpses, and noticed some pretty weird things. The first boar had its legs stuck in some kind of black puddle, and its face was pale. The next ones died from burning, the impact of the water, and impalement from rocks. "Weird." When he came back, he saw the quints holding out their hands.

Ichika had a ball of water floating on top of her palm. Nino had fire on hers. Miku's hand had gusts of air sweeping around it. Yotsuba's hand was covered with vines that sprouted from the ground, and Itsuki was holding something akin to black jelly.

"Check this out Uesugi-san! It's so cool!" Yotsuba held out her hand, and the vines started waving around as if to say hello.

"How are you girls doing that?" Fuutarou eyed each of the sister's hands, whose elements were moving dynamically.

"We don't know. We just feel it, and then this happens." Miku crushed the ball of air, and then Fuutarou felt strong winds pull him towards Miku.

"Yeah. I don't know either." Yotsuba gestured towards the boars, and her vines pulled the dead pigs towards the group. "I feel bad for these guys."

"They scared the heck out of us!" Ichika responded against Yotsuba's carefree attitude.

"At least they won't bother us anymore." Itsuki's stomach grumbled. "You think these are safe to eat?"

Nino smelled the burnt boar. "Should be, they smell like the ones back home. Wonder why they're so big."

"This day is killing me." Fuutarou sat down.

"Why don't we eat then to calm our nerves. Girls, help me cook this stuff." Nino smiled at him.

Yotsuba made a spit out of some vines, reinforcing them at Fuutarou's suggestion. Itsuki cut up the boar's parts. Itsuki's ability allowed her to cut up parts of the boar away from the main body. Miku took charge of draining the blood out of the body. Miku's ability gave her control of the air around the boar, so she made a vacuum that caused the blood to flow out. Ichika washed the body as they were about to cook. Finally Nino placed a flame underneath the spit to let the boar cook.

As they ate, Fuutarou tried to ask the sisters how they managed their magical feats. He tried to mimic what they said they did and what they felt, but no visible effect occurred. After eating two boars, Fuutarou took away the tusks and hooves. He planned on making weapons out of them since he apparently had no magic capabilities. The meat they didn't cook was carried in a makeshift plant bag made by Yotsuba. They set out to the nearby settlement and arrived after two hours.

"Man, my feet are killing me!" Fuutarou bent down, only to get picked up by his collar. He noticed a muscular man behind him.

"You're wearing some strange clothes fella. Where did you come from? Are you planning to go to the guild?"

"Huh? Wait, let go of me!"

"And I see you're traveling with five beautiful girls! Are you supposed to be guarding them or something?"

"I said let me go!"

"Can't see you guarding them though. Not with a body like that! Ahahahaha!"

"Please just let him go." Ichika smiled at the muscular man.

"Ahaha, sorry, my bad!" Fuutarou was let down on his feet.

"If you plan to sell those materials the guild's that way." He pointed towards a tall building surrounded by posters. "See you."

The party headed over to the guild. It was filled with many people wearing armors and robes, as well as holding weapons such as swords, shields, and staves. They headed to the receptionist situated in a cutout of the wall.

"Good afternoon. You people seem new around here. Are you here to register as adventurers?"

"Adventurers?" Miku asked the receptionist.

"Yes. In order to receive jobs or sell material you must be an adventurer of this guild."

"That's right, we need jobs. No way am I eating Katsudon everyday." Nino talked with Fuutarou.

"Yeah, where can we sign up?" Fuutarou asked the receptionist.

"Right here." The girl brought out six metal sheets as well as a glass ball. "Hold the status plate with one hand and touch the crystal ball with the other."

"Ladies first." Fuutarou was nervous, since it didn't seem like he had any magical aptitude.

The party proceeded to do as they were told. Ichika was up first, and when she touched the crystal ball it glowed a deep blue. The metal plate she was holding in her hand proceeded to carve out new details for itself using high pressure water.

**Ichika Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 1**

**Job:** None

**Charisma**: 50 **Defense**: 50 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 50 **Health**: 50

**Skills: Water Magic [Hydro Bubble]**

* * *

Nino was next. She was amazed at the color from Ichika's appraisal. She touched the crystal ball, and it glowed a bright orange red in response. Her status plate burned the details into itself.

**Nino Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 1**

**Job:** None

**Charisma**: 50 **Defense**: 50 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 50 **Health**: 50

**Skills: Fire Magic [Fire Shot]**

* * *

Miku did just like her sisters, and was amazed when the ball glowed white. Gusts of wind seemed to carve away at the metal sheet she held.

**Miku Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 1**

**Job:** None

**Charisma**: 50 **Defense**: 50 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 50 **Health**: 50

**Skills: Air Magic [Vacuum]**

* * *

Yotsuba was excited. She wanted to know her status, especially her ability. She quickly held onto the ball once it was her turn. It glowed green in response. Her status plate also grew vines, forming the details before wilting away.

**Yotsuba Nakano**

**18 years old**

**Level 1**

**Job: None**

**Charisma**: 50 **Defense**: 50 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 50 **Health**: 50

**Skills: Plant Magic [Constrict]**

* * *

Itsuki was also curious, so she took one of the plates and eagerly awaited her turn. When she touched the ball it became a dark purple color. A black substance also covered the metal sheet, eating away at specific parts to form the details of her appraisal.

**Itsuki Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 1**

**Job:** None

**Charisma**: 50 **Defense**: 50 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 50 **Health**: 50

**Skills: Dark Magic [Void Eater]**

* * *

When it was Fuutarou's turn, he became nervous. After getting nudged by Nino to start, he held the ball in anticipation. At this point the guild master was watching, amazed at the very bright colors the quintuplets managed to produce. To Fuutarou's disappointment, there was no bright light. He only felt the ball getting colder, and a very small point in the center of the ball glowing. "Hmm..." The metal in his status plate sunk to form letters and numbers.

**Fuutarou Uesugi**

**Age****: **18 years old

**Level 1**

**Job:** None

**Charisma**: 10 **Defense**: 10 **Intelligence**: 100 **Agility**: 10 **Health**: 10

**Skills : HM [HM]**

* * *

The sisters and Fuutarou compared their status plates.

"What the hell! Why are my stats so low?" Fuutarou complained.

"Don't worry about it Fuutarou-kun. Look at your intelligence." Ichika smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Don't be sad Fuu-kun. I will protect you." Nino winked at him.

"I'm here too Fuutarou. There's no need for you to worry." Miku reassured him, glaring at Nino for a moment.

"We'll protect you Uesugi-san!" Yotsuba cheered.

"We'll help each other, right, Uesugi-kun?" Itsuki looked back to the boar.

"Still, this sucks. And what the hell is HM?" Fuutarou still complained.

"I'm sorry, but that's the first time it has ever appeared." The receptionist double checked the records.

"It's useless if I don't know what it does..." Fuutarou was about to cry. "Can't I learn other types of magic?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Every person's magic is unique to themselves. That's why you can't learn other types of magic, and teaching someone is not possible." The receptionist started.

"That's why there are no mentors for magic. It is developed by the person that uses it. If you learned magic from another, at best you will only be copying that person's techniques, not developing your own." An old man added.

"Guild master..."

"But fear not. Magic is developed by practicing. And with practice comes improvement. If you manage to grow enough, you may even end up evolving your magic."

"Evolve?" Miku questioned as she started forming a ball of air.

"Yes. With enough dedication, you can develop and eventually evolve your magic. By then it is truly unique to you, the fruits of your hard labor. Evolving your magic allows you to fully utilize its potential." The old man showed off a technique, turning the dirt around their feet into metal.

"Wooow!" Yotsuba's mouth was open in amazement.

"So how do I develop this HM thing I have?" Fuutarou showed his status plate to the guild master.

"You will have to figure it out yourself, young man." The guild master went off to his office, leaving Fuutarou pissed.

* * *

That night, the girls went to Fuutarou's room. They had sold off the materials they had and were now in an inn.

"You girls lucked out. I wish I could do magic like you guys."

"Come on Uesugi-kun. Don't feel down. Who knows, that magic of yours may prove skillful in other ways."

"Besides, we're here together. It's not like we'll leave you out." Ichika sat across him.

"You're not useless Fuutarou, remember that." Miku reassured him.

"You've helped us all this time. Now it's our turn." Itsuki was eating the grilled meat she just bought.

"Hey, hey, seeing as we're adventurers now, we need names." Yotsuba pulled out a scroll and wrote her ideas. She showed them to her sisters.

**Ichika**, the Wet One

**Nino**, the Hot One

**Miku**, the Silent One

**Yotsuba**, the Plantmaster

**Itsuki**, the Dark One

"Why is yours the only one different? And why am I the _Wet One?!_" Ichika pinched Yotsuba's cheeks.

"Hahahaha! Come on Ichika, learn to appreciate Yotsuba's name for you!" Nino was called _Hot_, which she thought fit perfectly.

"I don't think I want to be called the _Dark One_. I sound like a villain." Itsuki took the scroll from Yotsuba's hands.

"..." Miku was silent, true to the name given to her.

"Hey, Uesugi-san, let's give you one too!" Yotsuba pulled free from Ichika's assault. "Your skill's HM right? How about this?" She took the scroll from Itsuki and wrote on it.

**Fuutarou**, the Harem Master

"Yotsuba, I don't think that fits..." Fuutarou held his head down.

"HM right? Why not?" Yotsuba defended her idea.

"You've been watching too much anime." Nino smacked Yotsuba's head.

"Enough. Let's just go to sleep. Go back to your rooms." Fuutarou was annoyed now, so he quickly ended the conversation. [HM... I wonder what that means.]

**A/N. The first boar died from ****asphyxiation, it wasn't Itsuki's ability. The quints' powers are basically equal, I don't want to make it seem that just because Itsuki has dark powers that she's automatically some kind of special wizard of whatever.**

**Do you guys want some original characters? The most I'll give is names for the guild master and receptionists, so that I don't have to keep referring to them by title. Suggest some names/characters if you want. Also, give me your comments on the story, I like to hear from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Question. Do you guys think it's fitting for Fuutarou to have Accelerator's power? Like can he calculate everything?**

"Uwaaa!" Itsuki woke up her sisters, and Fuutarou next door, when she suddenly screamed first thing in the morning. "Kyaa! Sooo preciouuusss!" When she opened her eyes, she found a small black puppy sleeping on her soft belly. She immediately picked it up and started screaming.

"Itsuki! You're too loud!" Nino was next to her, and seemed very irritated that her sleep was interrupted. The creature that lay on Nino's feet also showed the same irritation. "Huh?" Nino looked closer to find a cute orange salamander with wings waking up. No wonder she felt cozy all night, her feet were warmed just right by the heat its body gave off.

"What is it? What?" Yotsuba looked around while holding her pillow. She saw the pets her sisters had. She looked at her pillow only to discover that it was not a pillow at all, but a small golem made of cotton, complete with a cloak of leaves that had a familiar (\/) on top. "You're so fluffy!" She hugged the creature, amazed at how soft it was.

"It's too early to be this noisy." Miku rubbed her eyes. In front of her was a small figure, almost like a doll. She wore a white dress decorated with blue and green, and her hair had a very light shade of pink. The doll seemed as light as air, and in fact had wings that allowed it to dance midair. "So elegant..."

"Unnhh..." Ichika took a pillow to block the noise. Unfortunately, she only realized that it wasn't a pillow when she put it next to her ear. "Uhhh..." Ichika coughed as she was splashed with water. She opened her eyes in frustration over being doused, only to be met with a human that had a fishtail made of water. "So beautiful..." Her frustration turned to amazement while staring at the creature.

Fuutarou was woken up by Itsuki's initial scream, so he rushed towards the sisters' room. "What's going on?" After forcing the wooden door to open, he saw the quints admiring their new elemental buddies. Unfortunately, he also saw Ichika dripping with water, so Miku took the liberty of pulling him outside using her [Vacuum]. "Uhhh..." When Fuutarou came to, he saw the sisters huddling around him in his room. "Wha?"

"So cute!" Yotsuba broke the silence. "Oh, are you alright Uesugi-san?"

"Yeah..." Fuutarou looked around. He saw Itsuki carrying a puppy, Nino had a salamander on her shoulders, Miku had a small humanoid whizzing around her head, Ichika had a mermaid beside her head, and Yotsuba was hugging a stuffed toy, only the stuffing was outside. Fuutarou sat up on the side of his bed. Then, something soft, something squishy, something slimy fell on the back of his hand. Fuutarou looked at it, it was a slime. "Ahhhh!"

"Pipe down, Fuutarou-kun. Someone will get mad." Ichika put her finger to her lips. The mermaid mimicked the gesture.

"What's this?" Fuutarou lifted his hand. The slime stuck to his arm and worked its way up. It formed a ball on his hand, and all he could make out of its features was (OwO).

"You're scaring it, Fuu-kun. It's your friend. I think it came from you." Nino straightened her arm. The salamander crawled to her arm. "Look, she has my powers." The salamander breathed fire.

"Yeah. Don't be afraid of it Fuutarou. I think its cute." The fairy-like creature stopped its movement and nodded.

"My Fen-kun is still cuter though." Itsuki held up her puppy. It happily barked in agreement.

"You're giving them names?" Fuutarou put his palm on his forehead. The slime climbed up on his hair.

"Yeah, Fen-kun for Fenrir." Itsuki put the puppy close to her head, and it started licking her face. "Hahahahaha, that tickles."

"She's called Gaia." Yotsuba showed her to Fuutarou. Gaia held its hand to its head, as if to say "At your service".

"I'll call her Syr." Nino tapped Syr's nose. She breathed flames in response.

"I think I'll call her Calypso, after one of my roles." Ichika put out her finger. Calypso shook it with her hand.

"She's Aria." Miku gestured towards her. Aria bowed down as a greeting.

"I don't understand anything anymore." Fuutarou looked down. The slime jumped down and nudged his hand. "... Okay, forget that. We have to take jobs today."

The group prepared for the day. They ate the breakfast provided by the inn and set out towards the guild. Fuutarou kept looking at his status plate on the way to the guild.

"I still don't know what HM is." Fuutarou flipped his status plate.

"Handy Man?"

"Handsome Man?"

"Huge Monster?"

"Harem Master?"

"Hot Meat?"

"Okay, you girls can stop guessing."

"Yeah. No way are you getting a harem on my watch." Nino held his arm. "You're only my hot meat."

When they arrived, the receptionist gave them a booklet and explained how quests work.

"Okay, now that the paperwork for your registration is approved, you can now start taking quests. Your status plate indicates your rank, and you take quests based on your rank. The higher the quest rank, the higher the reward, but the difficulty spikes up as well. You can rank up by increasing your abilities, and once the guild acknowledges your strength, you can update your status plate. For now focus on the quests here at the first floor."

"Thanks, Miss Receptionist!" Yotsuba gratefully thanked the young lady.

Everyone looked at the quests. Since they were low-level quests, they were usually single-man jobs. "Guess we'll have to split up..." Fuutarou eyed one in particular. "Make sure you girls don't do anything dangerous."

"We will. Everyone, let's all meet here by dinnertime." Ichika acted as the leader for now.

Everyone took a piece of paper and went to the job site. Fuutarou took the bookkeeper job, since it allowed him access to the library. It wasn't a popular job, as it involved a ton of books. Literally lifting a ton of books. Once he was done, the owner allowed him free use of the library. There he managed to read up on the world's history, beliefs, and practices. His slime stayed by his side the whole time. He finished five books by the time his shift ended, and received his pay at the end of the day. He went back to the guild to find the Nakano sisters already seated together.

"Here's what I managed to earn." Fuutarou took out some bronze coins out of a small pouch. "I think this is enough for a meal, how did you guys do?"

"I got this!" Yotsuba brought out a sack of gold coins.

"Me too." Miku held a pouch of gold coins.

"The city gave me this." Itsuki had a platter of gold coins.

"This is mine." Nino started counting coins out of her bag.

"Here's what I earned." Ichika held a small box filled with gold coins.

Fuutarou's jaw dropped. "Where did you get these? Did you sell your bodies or something?" Fuutarou computed the total value of everything.

"No way! I just did the quest!" Yotsuba quickly denied his accusations.

"I won't give anyone else my body! Fuu-kun, you should know that!" Nino hugged her chest tightly.

"I'm not that kind of actress. Only for you, Fuutarou-kun..." Ichika licked her lips.

"That's so- so lewd..." Miku was blushing all the way to her ears.

"I'm pure!" Itsuki loudly claimed.

"Then where did you get this money?" Fuutarou was still in shock at the sheer amount.

"Gaia-chan grew the rare herbs I was supposed to find. I misread the quest, thinking it was 10 herbs for 1 gold coin. It's the other way around."

"Syr-chan helped me cook a feast for this restaurant. They were pretty generous, the customers said it was the best meal they ever had. Even the troops came to eat."

"Cal-chan purified the lake when she touched it. I was only supposed to test how dirty it was though."

"Aria-chan helped clean the miasma that came from the recent monster attack. Don't worry, the area was completely free of monsters."

"Fen-kun helped me clean up. Whenever he touched a monster it disappeared to the ground."

Fuutarou couldn't believe it. It seems the Nakano sisters were destined to have money with practically no effort at all. He couldn't even compare with their earnings.

"With this, we can go and enjoy ourselves tonight!" Nino accounted the total amount. There were 500 gold coins plus 15 bronze ones.

"You guys must have some kind of money magic..." Fuutarou was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Uesugi-san! There's more than enough to go around." Indeed, one girl's earnings was enough money to live a month without working for all six of them.

The girls treated Fuutarou to a feast. Nino had made a reservation at the restaurant she worked at, and everyone was having a good time. Even their summons were merrily eating away.

After they finished eating, a man in robes approached them. He presented them a notice. Fuutarou recognized the seal, which was the official seal of the kingdom.

"Good evening, everyone. I represent the kingdom, you are hereby summoned to the royal court."

* * *

**Ichika Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 5**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 60 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 60 **Health**: 60

**Skills: Water Magic [Hydro Bubble]**

**Familiar: Undine (Calypso)**

* * *

**Nino Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 5**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 60 **Defense**: 70 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 60 **Health**: 60

**Skills: Fire Magic [Fire Shot]**

**Familiar: Salamander (Syr)**

* * *

**Miku Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 5**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 60 **Defense**: 60 **Intelligence**: 60 **Agility**: 60 **Health**: 60

**Skills: Air Magic [Vacuum]**

**Familiar: Sylph (Aria)**

* * *

**Yotsuba Nakano**

**18 years old**

**Level 5**

**Job: **Adventurer

**Charisma**: 60 **Defense**: 60 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 70 **Health**: 60

**Skills: Plant Magic [Constrict]**

**Familiar: Cotton Golem (Gaia)**

* * *

**Itsuki Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 5**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 60 **Defense**: 60 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 60 **Health**: 70

**Skills: Dark Magic [Void Eater]**

**Familiar: Cerberus - Single Head (Fenrir)**

* * *

**Fuutarou Uesugi**

**Age: **18 years old

**Level 2**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 12 **Defense**: 12 **Intelligence**: 102 **Agility**: 12 **Health**: 12

**Skills : HM [HM]**

**Familiar: Slime**

* * *

**A/N. Tell me if there are too many original characters. I wanted to give them familiars since I don't know of many stories that use them. Also, I recognize the irony in Itsuki's naming of Fen-kun. I wanted to give Nino a phoenix, but a dragon-type familiar also seemed cool. Why does fire get all the cool stuff?**

**Leave some comments if you guys liked it. I want to listen to your opinions about it. It's not like this is YouTube, I genuinely like to read your thoughts on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. So I saw a comment comparing this to the DnD part of The Quints Can't Share X. Rest assured, I don't plan on taking ideas from that story. In fact, I think that story came out first. Xiuzou, don't worry, I'll keep this story as original as possible (at least as original as an isekai can be), I won't copy your ideas or anything like that.**

**Also, Fuutarou isn't useless. Probably. The dude is smart enough to teach five idiots, he'll manage.**

"Good evening everyone. I represent the kingdom, you are hereby summoned to the royal court." The robed man presented a notice with the kingdom's seal.

"The royal court? Why?" Fuutarou took the notice and started reading. The seal was real, with the paper indicating that their party of five girls and one boy had to go to the royal court tomorrow."

"Here is the location of the kingdom. We start our journey after breakfast. By carriage we should arrive in the afternoon."

"What the hell? We didn't ask! What we want to know is why, aren't we just starting adventurers? Being called to the royal court is a serious matter. Are you implying that we're criminals or something?" Fuutarou stood up and looked the man in the eye. His slime mimicked his expression.

"You tell him Fuu-kun!" Nino raised her hand.

"Forgive me for not explaining sooner. We wish for you to meet the Royal Mages. Rest assured, you will be properly compensated for this sudden summoning."

"Royal Mages? Why?" Fuutarou calmed down a bit once the man explained himself.

"We will explain in detail tomorrow. But let me tell you this as an incentive. Appraisals from the Sage are of the highest quality. Perhaps you can learn more about your ability from her." The man held his glasses as a sign of knowledge and superiority.

"..." Fuutarou was silent. The man knew how to push his buttons. What's more, that person knew Fuutarou was confused about his magic.

"Again, I'm sorry for interrupting your meal. We will come pick you up after breakfast, so please be prepared by then." The man turned around and exited. The map was left behind.

"The royal court, huh?" Fuutarou checked the map again.

"What do you think?" Ichika was curious, since she wanted to see what royalty was in this world.

"That man wasn't lying. He fully intends for us to go to the royal court tomorrow." Miku relayed her observations.

"I guess we'll have to go then. I hate that we're being dragged like this, but we have no choice. I don't think we can resist if they decide to use force. I'll ask the guild receptionist later for details." Fuutarou hid the map and started on his food again. "For now let's enjoy our meal. We'll talk later."

* * *

That evening, they visited the guild and asked about royal summons.

"Wow! That's amazing! You haven't even registered as a party yet and you're already being summoned? That's a very big honor." The receptionist was amazed.

"Party?" Fuutarou was caught off guard. He already thought that they were considered a party.

"Here. Take this booklet and these gems." The receptionist gave them a small pouch containing the items. "Anyway, being summoned to the royal court means they recognize your abilities." The girls' familiars all nodded in agreement, while Fuutarou's slime bobbed up and down. "Be sure to register as a party tonight so that you're well prepared for tomorrow. And be careful on your way over there, okay?"

The receptionist didn't seem to have any more information, so Fuutarou left it at that. "Thank you, Receptionist-san." The soon-to-be party went back to their inn.

* * *

After getting back, Fuutarou read the booklet to the sisters inside his room. His slime happily munched on the lock on his door, as well as their phones that were collected on a table. Fuutarou planned to read up if there was a way to still use them, since they were useless at this point for having no reception nor charge.

"Let's see now... The pouch apparently contains small orbs that indicate the owner's magic flow. The gems are for communication." There were five orbs and six gems. "Guess they don't recognize me as having magic flow, huh?"

"I don't think it's like that. The orbs indicate magic power, right? It's pretty useless for us to need an indicator for ourselves, right? I think they're intended for a leader." Itsuki suggested.

"Which is why you're going to be handling them." Nino handed him hers. The rest of the quints followed.

"Take care of our orbs, Fuutarou-kun." Ichika winked at him.

"You girls..." Fuutarou was touched by the girls' unanimous approval of him. Then he started reading how to activate them.

{To activate the orbs, the user must link up with the mage. This is done by linking both heart and mind. Touch your foreheads together, hold your hands over each others' hearts, and hold the orb together. Hold this position until the orb glows, indicating success.}

"What are these instructions?" Fuutarou was embarrassed as he imagined the pose. He basically had to hold hands with his partner, touch her chest, and link foreheads.

"I wanna try!" Yotsuba quickly admitted.

"Me first!" Nino couldn't beat Yotsuba's reaction time, so she declared first instead.

"Next!" Miku was beaten by Nino, so she settled for second.

"Ara. Let's try it." Ichika had a sly smile on her face.

"I guess I'll have to as well." Itsuki held her puppy for comfort.

Fuutarou couldn't believe what was happening. He had no choice, since Nino practically dragged him down onto the floor with her. Nino quickly pulled up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Fuutarou was flustered, his face almost glowing in spite of the room's darkness.

"It said over our hearts right? Better safe than sorry." Fuutarou felt Nino's hidden intent as she licked her lips. This was anything but safe. Nino took an orb and held Fuutarou's right hand with her own. She then pulled his left hand towards her chest and did the same to him. Finally she leaned her head. Fuutarou was too shocked to react, so their foreheads touched immediately. Nino was about to kiss him when the orb glowed between their hands.

"Me next." Miku quickly pulled Fuutarou away from Nino and did the same procedure. Her top was already loose when she did this, excited for her turn. The orb glowed again before she could properly look Fuutarou in the eyes, however.

"My turn." Ichika repeated the same procedures as her sisters. Fuutarou at this point just kept his eyes closed. Ichika for sure was going to tease him, otherwise.

When the orb glowed, Yotsuba pulled him away from Ichika. "Stop Ichika! Holding hands for too long could get you pregnant!" Yotsuba was very nervous, it seemed that she firmly believed in her statement. "Here I go, don't get me pregnant, okay? I'm not ready yet..." Yotsuba did the same as her sisters. Fuutarou's eyes shed a tear at her gentle assault. The orb glowed once again.

"Yotsuba, you don't get pregnant that way. Uesugi-kun, it's almost over, hang in there." Itsuki was nervous as well, she didn't want a man touching her chest until marriage, but the situation called for it. "Let's make this quick." The orb glowed, and Itsuki quickly picked up Fen-kun and tried to run back to their room.

Unfortunately, they all saw Fuutarou's slime eating the orbs and gems.

"You have got to be kidding me! Slime, spit that out!" Fuutarou picked up the slime. "I don't want to go through that again!"

The slime heeded Fuutarou's words. It jumped down and spat out a bangle cuff bracelet that contained the five orbs on top with the gem holding the two ends together. It was a refined accessory, with a small carving on the inside spelling [HM].

"I think it's for you. Go on and try it." Nino urged him, Fuutarou obliged. It fit him perfectly. "Gotta admit, your slime's got good taste."

The slime also spat out the sister's phones. They were clean and shiny, but most importantly they were... working? The phones had light on their screens. That shouldn't have been possible, given they already ran out of battery power. The girls picked up the phones, and noticed that they were activated with magic. Now they had communication.

"That slime's a good craftsman. Told you HM stood for Handy Man." Ichika praised the slime, while Fuutarou's mouth was open in disbelief.

"Guess I gotta give it credit." Fuutarou picked it up again. "You're not so bad after all." It smiled in response. (^v^)

"I guess we'll go to bed now. Make sure to get a good night's sleep." Ichika suggested as she exited the room with her sisters.

"Yeah, good night." Fuutarou lied down on his bed, inspecting his new equipment. It glowed the same colors when the Nakano sisters registered. He almost fell asleep when he heard a voice coming out of the gem. {Good night, Fuu-kun...} Fuutarou couldn't sleep that night, being reminded of what he had to go through to complete the bangle.

* * *

They set off after breakfast, just as intended by the robed man. Fuutarou paid the inn extra for the missing lock. They all sat in a carriage bearing the Kingdom's symbol.

"Thank you for coming. Once we're there, we will have you meet up with our Royal Mages. You will meet them separately."

"Why?" Fuutarou grew suspicious.

"The Crystal Sage does not wish to meet with women, so you are tasked with meeting her. Fear not, she is the one who will appraise you."

"That wench! She just wants Fuu-kun for herself!" Nino's eyes burned with fire.

"You girls meanwhile are to meet with the Sword Priestess. I ask that you prepare, since she might want to test your abilities."

"Why exactly are you so adamant to bring us to the Royal Court? You knew I needed something, but these girls have no benefit from being tested."

"As I said before, you will be properly compensated. But if I were to give a reason, it's because you all are special."

"I don't even have magic, what makes you say that." The slime bounced on top of his head.

"Because you people are capable of summoning familiars."

"Huh?" Fuutarou was amazed at the information network present in the kingdom. "More like you want our familiars. Seems like having them is pretty special."

"The princess was surprised when she heard the news, and wished for you to meet with the Royal Mages to surprise them. They were the ones that saved the kingdom from destruction, so the princess feels a great debt. Originally, she wanted to become their apprentice, but the Crystal Sage wouldn't approve of her since she was a young woman."

"That hag only wants men!" Nino exclaimed.

"Since you managed to summon familiars, the princess figured that you might be able to relate to the Royal Mages, the only other people who have accomplished the same feat. That's why she asks for you to meet up with them."

"Fine. But we will leave right after."

"Indeed. So for now, let me explain the Royal Court." Fuutarou listened, but the talk quickly became boring. After ten minutes into the talk, he fell asleep, the night of unrest finally catching up to him. He only awoke when they could see the high walls of the capital.

"Wooah!" Yotsuba was loud enough to wake Fuutarou. "It's so big!"

"Indeed, that is where the Royal Court resides. We will get there in about-" Before he could finish his sentence, an ogre burrowed under the carriage. "It's an attack!" The carriage was lifted off its wheels. It fell apart as soon as it crashed, fully exposing its occupants.

"Everyone, run!" Everyone started running, until Fuutarou noticed Yotsuba wasn't in front. She was unconscious, since she was standing up when the carriage toppled. "Yotsuba!" The sisters and Fuutarou saw the ogre approaching her. He ran back as fast as he could when the ogre readied its attack. He grabbed Yotsuba's body and turned back. He tried to shield her from the attack. As the ogre slammed down its club, a thorny shield rose up from the ground, impaling its arm.

"Vacuum!" "Fire Shot!" Miku and Nino readied their attacks. They were holding hands, shocked that Yotsuba and Fuutarou were almost killed. To their surprise, the two attacks formed together in front of their hands, forming a new spell, [Fire Whirl]. It attacked the ogre, burning it in seconds and leaving nothing but its core.

"What was that?" Nino looked at her hands, amazed that she could produce such a powerful spell.

"That was a powerful spell, thank you." Fuutarou looked at his bangle, Nino's and Miku's gems had a weaker glow, indicating that their magic power was spent. "Nino, Miku, you saved us."

Miku blushed as she let go of Nino's hand. Meanwhile, Yotsuba woke up then immediately freed herself from Fuutarou's grip. "Yotsuba... I'm glad you're alright."

"What just happened?" Yotsuba wondered.

"You guys just killed an ogre." Itsuki was on her knees, with Fen-kun consoling her.

"I'm sorry. I caused trouble when I fainted, didn't I?" Yotsuba held her head down. Gaia-chan jumped on top of her head.

"Don't think like that, Yotsuba! We're glad you're safe, nothing else." Ichika squirted some water on her sister's face.

"Ahem, now that that's done, thank you for your efforts. I believe we can proceed on foot." The driver was dragged away by the horses into the city, leaving them to walk.

"Way to ruin the mood, glasses." Nino was pissed. Syr then breathed fire on his shoes.

* * *

After coming to the royal palace, Fuutarou was dragged into a big room while the other sisters were guided to the next one. The sisters turned to see him raising his arm in defiance. Miku held her phone in preparation. As soon as Fuutarou was in front of the door, the guides released him. The door opened, so he went inside. He was surprised to see a beautiful woman in the center of the room.

"Welcome, young man. What brings you here?" She approached him.

"I was told to meet you. I wish to be appraised." Fuutarou couldn't tell her anything but the truth. Her beauty distracted him for him to think of any other reply.

"I see. Will that be all?" She conjured up a crystal the size of a basketball.

"I was actually asked to come here. Something about me having a familiar." His slime jumped out of his clothes.

"Oh my. What a curious fellow." She held her hand out, and the slime jumped on top of it. "No one has ever summoned a familiar apart from my friend and I."

"Is that so? Because my friends also summoned their own."

"Where are they then?"

"We were asked to separate. Why didn't you want us to meet together?"

"By any chance, are they girls?"

"Yes, they are. But I don't see a reason why we need to be separated."

"Forgive me, young man. It hurts me to say this, but I cannot stomach seeing girls. It is a personal reason. Rest assured, I do not wish for you to entertain me in that way."

Fuutarou blushed at the meaning of her words. "Entertain?"

"Yes. The fact you summoned a familiar means that you have potential. Now, come touch this crystal so I can appraise you."

Fuutarou walked forward to touch the ball, excited to finally know what [HM] means.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nakano sisters met with the Sword Priestess.

"Oh my! What beautiful girls you are!" The sword priestess was a beautiful woman with long black hair styled in a ponytail and deep black eyes. Her choice of clothing was a form fitting top that exposed her belly and ample bust as well as a pair of pants that also held her sword, finished with brown boots. "What brings you here today?"

"We were asked to meet up with you. They say it's because of our familiars." Ichika spoke up, still in awe at her beauty.

The familiars lined up in front of the sisters. "I see. You girls must be special to be able to summon your own familiars."

"Can we hurry this up? We were separated with our party member, and he's apparently meeting with another woman!" Nino exclaimed.

"Ho?" The woman surrounded each sister with a barrier. "You're pretty feisty aren't you? Your friend is as good as gone if you can't break out of that."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Nino screamed. The Sword Priestess proceeded to trap their familiars too. "No way are you taking him from us! He's all we have left!" Nino was crying as she prepared two shots in both of her hands. She angrily pierced through the barrier by drilling through with her [Fire Shot].

The woman started crying at Nino's words. "I see... forgive me for testing you, let's get you to meet up with him then, shall we?" She released the barriers, tears flowing down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Miku was concerned. She already suspected they were not in any danger. Also, a strong looking woman suddenly crying didn't seem to fit.

"Forgive me, I just remembered something..." The woman tried to control her tears. She realized that her actions were just like separating a family. "Well done, young girl." Nino wiped her tears, her face as red as her hair. Nino acknowledged the woman's strength, and no longer minded that she just tested them. The woman was crying, after all.

"What is it?" Itsuki urged Fen-kun to console the woman. Yotsuba also instructed Gaia-chan to approach her.

"Forgive me. It's because I remembered something horrific. You see, I was also separated from my family, my dear husband and our kids. I miss them so much but I fear that I may never see them again."

"We're sorry to hear that." Yotsuba gave the woman Gaia-chan to hug.

"No, no. I'm sorry too. Let's get you to meet up with your friend, alright?" The woman stood up, wiping her tears. Ichika helped to dry her. The Sword Priestess opened the door to the Crystal Sage's room. The quintuplets and the Sword Priestess entered the room containing Fuutarou and the Sage.

"Mom?!"

* * *

**Ichika Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 80 **Defense**: 75 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 75 **Health**: 70

**Skills: Water Magic [Hydro Bubble]**

**Familiar: Undine (Calypso)**

* * *

**Nino Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 80 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 75 **Health**: 75

**Skills: Fire Magic [Fire Shot, Fire Whirl]**

**Familiar: Salamander (Syr)**

* * *

**Miku Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 65 **Defense**: 75 **Intelligence**: 60 **Agility**: 75 **Health**: 75

**Skills: Air Magic [Vacuum, Fire Whirl]**

**Familiar: Sylph (Aria)**

* * *

**Yotsuba Nakano**

**18 years old**

**Level 10**

**Job: **Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 80 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 90 **Health**: 60

**Skills: Plant Magic [Constrict, Plant Shield]**

**Familiar: Cotton Golem (Gaia)**

* * *

**Itsuki Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 80 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 70 **Health**: 80

**Skills: Dark Magic [Void Eater]**

**Familiar: Cerberus - Single Head (Fenrir)**

* * *

**Fuutarou Uesugi**

**Age: **18 years old

**Level 3**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 15 **Defense**: 15 **Intelligence**: 108 **Agility**: 15 **Health**: 15

**Skills : HM [HM], Craftsman [Metalworking], Plant Magic [Plant Shield]**

**Familiar: Slime**

* * *

**A/N. Help! I don't have names for the women! I want something Japanese, but I can't think of anything right now. Please suggest a name if you have one for them, but no Rena or Mutsumi or Takebayashi, alright? Thank you!**

**Who do you think deserves Fuutarou's first kiss? And does Nino and Miku's handholding moment count as yuri incest?**

**Also, tell me what you guys think of the story so far. I'll reveal what HM is next chapter, so please wait until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Creds to Xiuzou for the name. Thanks boss. **

**I asked for Fuutarou's first kiss, I made a mistake. I meant to ask who deserves to kiss him next, since last chapter had him almost kiss everyone.**

**Also, I hope you guys paid attention to the status changes they had last chapter. No backsies ;)**

"Mom?!" The five girls voiced out in unison. They rushed to the Crystal Sage's side. It was her. She was their mother.

"Mom! It really is you!" Itsuki quickly hugged her mother. Nino fell down on her knees in front of her mother. Yotsuba tightly hugged her mother's back. Miku dove into her mother's arm. Ichika stood in front of them, her face filled with every emotion from happiness to shock to disbelief. Their tears were enough to put Ichika's water magic to shame.

"Girls?" Rena looked at her daughters, noticing how they all had grown. Tears welled up in her face, she was very surprised to be able to see them again.

"Argh! Where did you come from?" Fuutarou was pushed down to the floor before he got to touch the crystal. He looked over at the door the quints just came entered from. "..." Fuutarou recognized her black hair and her powerful stance. Most of all, he recognized her solemn eyes. He quickly ran to hug her, enough to catch the Sword Priestess off guard. "Mom!"

"Fuutarou?" Hanako Uesugi grabbed her son's face. "Is it really you?" With these words, everyone in the room was crying.

Once the crying had gone down, the mothers collected their children. The two women sat on their own chairs, while Fuutarou sat with the sisters on a couch. The familiars gladly joined their masters.

"Oh, excuse me. I am Hanako Uesugi." She bowed in front of the sisters. "This is my son."

"Good afternoon. I am Fuutarou Uesugi." Fuutarou copied his mother.

"Nice to meet you Fuutarou-kun." Rena's eyes, which were once without life, now had a gentle shape, and seemed to sparkle. "I am Rena Nakano. These are my daughters."

Cal-chan slapped Ichika's cheek with her tail. "Ah, I'm Ichika." Ichika recomposed herself.

"Ni-ni-nice to meet you! My name is Nino!" Nino was nervous, she almost attacked Hanako after all. Nino played with Syr's wings to calm herself.

"M-M-Miku..." Miku was nervous since she was in front of Fuutarou's own mother. Aria-chan helped Miku out by sprinkling pixie dust on her.

"I'm Yotsuba!" Yotsuba was cheerful as always. Gaia-chan cheered as well.

"My name is Itsuki. It's very nice to meet you." Fen-kun circled around her, trying to catch Aria-chan.

"Rena-chan, so these are your daughters? No wonder they're so beautiful!" Hanako smiled at the sisters. "I just wanna snuggle them all! Ahahaha!"

"Yes, Hana-san. Apparently, they came here with your son?" Rena gestured towards Fuutarou, who nodded in agreement.

"What happened, Fuutarou?"

"We were studying together when a light suddenly covered the room. The next thing we knew we were in an open field..."

"I see... another one, huh?"

"Do you know something, Uesugi-sama?!" Nino was anxious. She was curious about the circumstances they were brought here, but she also wanted to talk to Hanako.

"Sama? Rena-chan, your daughters sure are disciplined, unlike Fuutarou over here." She looked at the girl who just talked. "Nino, right? You can call me Okaa-san." She smiled.

Nino blushed. "I couldn't!" Syr licked her face, absorbing its heat.

"Is that right? Then you girls can call me Hana-san." Hanako smiled at them.

"Ahem, you were about to tell your story?" Rena interrupted her.

"I was getting to that. Yes, I do know something. It was 12 years ago. I had just given birth to my daughter, Raiha. I thought we were going to lead a happy life, but that wasn't the case. Not one month after bringing new life into the world, my own was taken. At least, that's what I thought. I thought that I died and that this was the afterlife, but I was wrong. It became apparent to me that I was in a whole new world, complete with magic to boot. Of course, I missed everyone back home, but I couldn't find a way back. I managed to summon a familiar and became an adventurer." Hanako's familiar, a glowing cat, emerged from her back. "This is Kira." The cat meowed.

"It was a few years after Hana-san got transported here. I had previously been suffering from a disease I was sure was going to be fatal, but when I emerged on this world I was right as rain. There were no longer any physical pains, but I missed the family I left behind. I also managed to summon my own familiar." A tanuki emerged from underground, rubbing its eyes. "She's Sho-chan. When the kingdom found out about her, they sent me off to meet Hana-san. She was already serving the kingdom as a Royal Mage."

"They sent us off to defeat the Hydra, the last of the Demon King's familiars. No one had succeeded before, so things looked grim. However, against all odds, we managed to kill it." Hanako explained.

"How did you do it?" Miku asked.

"We did a sacred ritual. We synergized and combined our magic. It took a month of intense training plus a week of intense preparation. That was enough to defeat each of the Hydra's heads in one shot." Rena added.

"You... synergized?" Ichika asked for reconfirmation.

"Yes. The Crystal Mage and Sword Priestess. We created a weapon powerful enough to take down the Hydra." Hanako looked at her sword.

"Synergy? As in two magics merged into one technique?" Itsuki was excited. Fen-kun felt himself being crushed between her chest and arms.

"Miku." Nino held out her hand, and Miku took it. They thought of their respective magics, only with a significantly low level of output. A small burning tornado circled the room, burning all impurities within. Everyone breathed fresher air when it disappeared, contrary to what they expected from [Fire Whirl].

"That is... a combination technique!" Hanako smiled at the feats. "Your daughters keep surprising me, Rena-chan!"

"You girls are capable of this? What about the others?" Rena questioned Ichika, Yotsuba, and Itsuki. In response they showed her a sample of each of their powers. "This is amazing! What about Fuutarou-san?" She looked at the boy.

Fuutarou gulped. "I... actually don't know. We came here hoping that your appraisal might let us know."

"Oh, that reminds me. You didn't finish your appraisal, correct? Here." She conjured the basketball-sized crystal again. Fuutarou touched it. Again, he felt the area around the crystal getting colder. Then a small glow in the very center of the crystal appeared. Rena read his status.

"Is it light magic? Like Hana-san?" Yotsuba tried once again to guess his magic.

"I'm afraid it isn't. This is light magic." Hanako touched the crystal, and pillars of golden light emerged from the crystal. The light would have surely blinded them, but none of them were hurt at all.

"Fuutarou-san is a special case." Rena looked at him. "Your magic type is HM... that means you're a user of Hidden Magic."

"Hidden Magic?" Fuutarou was curious. He looked at his slime for any indications of "Hidden Magic".

"Yes. Hidden Magic is very mysterious. It does not belong to any of the common elements. In short, you get to cast unique magic spells."

"What kind of spells are we talking about here?" Fuutarou held up his chin, trying to figure out his abilities.

"That is up to you to find out. Every magic user develops their own magic ability. It is your responsibility to figure it out." Rena made the crystal disappear.

"Meaning, I still don't know what magic I can use?" Fuutarou looked dejected once again.

"We can talk about it over dinner. Do not be so sad Fuutarou-san. It is only natural to know absolutely nothing about a foreign topic. With time, I am sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

They all exited the Crystal Sage's room and had dinner at a designated dining area that was usually only used by Hanako and Rena. They all sat at one table, which made them feel a little bit of back home.

"Fuutarou, I've been meaning to ask. How are Isanari and Raiha?" Hanako broke her smile.

"Mom... You've been through a lot, huh?" Fuutarou brought down his bowl of rice. "They're doing well. Raiha's all grown up now. Dad's still as bossy as ever." Fuutarou tried answering.

"What about you? What happened to you? You used to be a such a naughty boy, I was afraid you were going to turn out to be a delinquent." Hanako picked up some vegetables to feed her son.

"I'm good now. I'm sorry I ever made you worry, but that's in the past now." Fuutarou ignored his mother's chopsticks, picking up and eating vegetables on his own.

"Uesugi-san is all smart now. He ranked 3rd in the National Mock Test." Yotsuba tried to join the conversation. Hanako and Rena almost choked.

"Is that true?" Hanako was tearing up.

"Come on, it's not that big a deal." Fuutarou tried to hide his face behind his rice. He was blushing up to his ears, so everyone noticed his embarrassment.

"Oh, what am I ever gonna do with you?" Hanako slapped her son's back. She then resumed on her meal.

"Ahaha. What about you girls? Did you get along while I was gone? I missed you so much. How's Maruo?"

"Dad's fine. He's still rich." Ichika cut up some bread that she gave to Cal-chan.

"But he still doesn't act like a proper father." Nino charred meat that she shared with Syr-chan.

"He left us alone in an apartment." Miku gave Aria-chan a cut up bamboo shoot.

"He never visits." Yotsuba fed Gaia-chan some seeds.

"But don't worry, he still provided for us." Itsuki fed some fried noodles to Fen-kun.

"We did what you taught us mom. That no matter where we are, the important thing is that we're all together." Yotsuba explained. "How about you mom? What happened?"

"After defeating the Hydra, we were officially inducted into the Royal Court. The ranks the Queen gave us are equivalent to Duchess. Of course, no rank nor any amount of money brought happiness. Hanako-san was the only reminder I had of our old world. They requested that we take on apprentices, but neither of us did. No one ever passed Hana-san's tests, and I never wanted to see another young woman again. I got reminded of you girls every time a girl approached me, and I couldn't help but cry inside."

"Mom..." The sisters all said at the same time.

"You have such loving daughters!" Hanako's tears flowed out again. "Which one are you marrying Fuutarou?"

The food almost fell out of Fuutarou's mouth. "Huh? What are you talking about mom?" Fuutarou's slime also turned red. "I'm not marrying anyone!"

"Really? But they're all so beautiful! I'm sure any one of them would make you very happy." Hanako leaned over to Rena. She whispered into her ear. "I particularly like Nino-chan. You know she was so bashful when we met? She wanted to reunite with Fuutarou as soon as possible."

Rena replied, annoyed at Hanako. "I'm sure that was because you were scaring them. She didn't want him to be alone with an unknown person."

"Ahahaha! I've decided! You five are going to train with me starting tomorrow!" Hanako held up a glass.

"Fueee?" everyone stopped eating.

"I will allow it. In return, Fuutarou-san will train under me." Rena added while calmly sipping her soup.

"Fueee?"

"Then, I will be under your care, Rena-san." Fuutarou bowed his head.

"Indeed. Everyone, we will develop your magic. It is only right so that you know how to protect yourselves." Rena proceeded to calmly eat while her daughters were panicking.

"Fueee?"

* * *

That night, the mothers slept with their children. Fuutarou slept like a log, both from being tired from the previous night as well as the events that transpired from afternoon onwards. Rena talked with her children some more. The sisters all shared their experiences, from being transferred to meeting Fuutarou and him trying to teach them, as well as the multiple trips they had together and the multiple examinations that they went through.

"By any chance, did you register as a party?" Rena asked her daughters.

Ichika, Nino, Miku, and Itsuki all gulped. They knew what Rena meant. "Yes, before coming here!" Yotsuba answered.

"I see. Fuutarou-san certainly has become close with you girls, hasn't he?" Rena hid her frustration.

"Yeah. He changed us, mom. We used to have so many problems, but he helped us solve them." Yotsuba's heartfelt confession made Rena drop her frustration.

"I see. You girls better get some sleep. Hana-san wakes up early." Rena advised her daughters. As soon as everyone was asleep, Rena opened the door to let Hanako in.

"I wonder which of them Fuutarou likes." Hanako whispered.

"Hmph. That boy has yet to prove himself." Rena insisted.

"Really now? But the girls seem to really like him. Especially Nino-chan." Hanako sat on a chair.

"What makes you say that?" Rena sat across her.

"She kept insisting to reunite with him when I met with them. She even cried when I trapped them in a barrier you know?" Hanako remembered the events that afternoon.

"Nino did?" Rena couldn't believe that any of her daughters would do that for anyone but family.

"Yeah. She even thought you were some woman trying to steal him away. She managed to break through the barrier too." Hanako smirked.

"What made her think that?" Rena crossed her legs.

"Probably because you refuse to meet up with any girls. I'm the only woman you can casually talk with without crying, you know, at least before they came along." Hanako looked at the quintuplets.

"Yeah. I thought I would never get to see them again." Rena also looked at her daughters.

"If possible, I really want one of them to become my daughter. I really like Nino-chan. She went through all that, how can anyone not feel her love?" Hanako smiled at Rena.

"We'll wait until your son proves himself." Rena remembered Fuutarou's appraisal.

"Yeah, so entrust your daughters to me for the time being. I won't disappoint. Good night!" Hanako headed for the door.

"Good night." Rena went back to bed. She noticed a small light under the pillows, which she thought came from Hanako's magic to help guide her.

* * *

**Ichika Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 80 **Defense**: 75 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 75 **Health**: 70

**Skills: Water Magic [Hydro Bubble]**

**Familiar: Undine (Calypso)**

* * *

**Nino Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 80 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 75 **Health**: 75

**Skills: Fire Magic [Fire Shot, Fire Whirl]**

**Familiar: Salamander (Syr)**

* * *

**Miku Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 65 **Defense**: 75 **Intelligence**: 60 **Agility**: 75 **Health**: 75

**Skills: Air Magic [Vacuum, Fire Whirl]**

**Familiar: Sylph (Aria)**

* * *

**Yotsuba Nakano**

**18 years old**

**Level 10**

**Job: **Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 80 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 90 **Health**: 60

**Skills: Plant Magic [Constrict, Plant Shield]**

**Familiar: Cotton Golem (Gaia)**

* * *

**Itsuki Nakano**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Level 10**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 70 **Defense**: 80 **Intelligence**: 50 **Agility**: 70 **Health**: 80

**Skills: Dark Magic [Void Eater]**

**Familiar: Cerberus - Single Head (Fenrir)**

* * *

**Fuutarou Uesugi**

**Age: **18 years old

**Level 3**

**Job:** Adventurer

**Charisma**: 15 **Defense**: 15 **Intelligence**: 108 **Agility**: 15 **Health**: 15

**Skills : Hidden Magic [HM], Craftsman [Metalworking], Plant Magic [Plant Shield]**

**Familiar: Slime**

* * *

**A/N. I don't think I can make this into a harem story. I mean, there's no way I'll let Fuutarou marry his own mother, or the mother of his bride after all, right?**

**If you were curious, Kira didn't come from killer, kirakira means twinkle. Sho means prize.**

**That said, updates are sure to slow down. ****Sorry about that. ****I have dengue and am starting school soon, so yeah, I'm pretty much screwed. I'll at least try to make next chapter funny for you guys.**

**By the way, tell me which of my stories you want me to focus on. I kinda wrote a lot of this story because I wanted to flesh out the background. tell me if you guys like any other story, I'll do whatever's the popular choice. The Wrong Dose is currently my most popular work, but leave comments on what you guys like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. So here's the (long-awaited?) update to the story. My bad for not updating for a long time, I just had no time (yes that includes during Christmas, I'm sorry). Maybe I can do biweekly updates on this, but no guarantees.**

**If it seems like that the castle visit development was too fast, it's cause I didn't want to write the standard isekai exploring/dungeon diving/monster hunting developments (which we all know and for sure are going to expect and predict). So yeah, my bad for skipping that stuff. **

* * *

Morning was a fresh start for everyone. Breakfast was a feast. Not because a huge table was lined with extravagant food fit for royalty, rather because it was one which both Hana and Rena prepared. Earth food, let alone food from their long lost mothers was something none of their children expected they would be able taste in this new world. It was truly a meal filled with nostalgia, sentiment, and love.

"Wow Mom! Your cooking hasn't changed, it's as delicious as ever!" A delighted Yotsuba happily claimed as she savored her sweet rolled eggs. Her face radiated happiness, being able to taste this kind of food with everybody.

"Yotsuba, don't talk with your mouth full. But thank you." Rena curtly replied. She wanted to spoil her daughters more, but doing so in the presence of the Uesugi family was more than a little embarrassing. Still, she appreciated that everyone seemed to be enjoying the food.

"Enjoy it, everyone! We made sure to make it extra special for you." Hanako on the other hand made her feelings more well known. As she scooped up another bowl of rice for Fuutarou, a guard stationed outside the room came in.

"Sword Priestess-sama, Crystal Sage-sama, a member of the royal family wishes-" calmly informed them. The families were too busy with their reunion that they nearly forgot to meet with the owners of the castle.

"Tell them that we are currently in the middle of breakfast. We'll meet them later." Hanako calmly requested.

"But the princess insists on-" The guard continued, not realizing that he was being rude to the two most powerful mages in the building.

"As a member of the royal family I assume she has the virtue of patience, correct?" Rena calmly sipped her coffee, but there was an obvious aura of annoyance from her. To think that she could just casually brush off the princess like that.

"As you wish." The guard proceeded to go outside and inform the princess that she may meet them after breakfast.

"So cold." At least, that's what Fuutarou thought. On one hand he can understand being annoyed at having breakfast interrupted, but on the other this was the royal family they were talking about. Who knows what'll happen if someone gets on their bad side. Well, someone other than the two women that calmly resumed eating.

They finished breakfast without any more interruptions, apart from Itsuki and Fuutarou asking for seconds.

* * *

"So, what was it that the princess needed to see us?" Hanako asked a guard as she rested her hand on her sword. it was not a gesture meant for attacking, rather it was one that exuded confidence. She was accompanied by only Rena, the kids being asked to remain inside the room for the time being.

The guard, already used to her behavior, started talking "Yes, it was about your guests-"

"I'll take it from here." A girl in her late teens walked from behind the guard and faced the Royal Mages. Her flowing golden hair and bright purple eyes were a rare sight on Earth, let alone Japan. She wore a dress unlike any of the ones seen on earth. It was not just a dress befitting a princess, it was also a dress that more or less formed the basis of a magician's robes. "Sword Priestess-sama, Crystal Sage-sama, your guests, we found them from outside the city. They showed that they were no ordinary mages, being able to summon their own familiars, and can I take it that gathering means your relationship goes deeper than talent?"

"Well, I guess the apples don't fall far from the tree." Hanako answered.

"I guess you could say that." Rena gave a small laugh. It was the first time she showed such emotion to other people apart from Hanako.

"Then... can we ask them to meet with Father and Mother? Surely they would like to meet the king and queen of this country?" The girl answered.

"We get to meet actual royalty?" A certain ribbon haired girl excitedly pushed open the door. Unfortunately that meant that the rest of her eavesdropping party would fall onto the floor.

"Yotsuba? I thought I told you to wait inside the room."

"But mom, it would be rude not to meet them! Besides, we have nothing else to do right?" The girl would regret saying this later, but she didn't know that yet.

"Mom? So does that mean that this girl is the Crystal Sage's daughter?"

"That girl has sisters too, you know?" An annoyed girl's voice escaped from the pile of bodies on the floor. "And you, get off of Fuu-kun!"

"Mmmff!" A man's grunts seemed to agree.

"That's..." Itsuki proceeded to regain her footing, but not before blushing as red as her hair. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Puhaaa..." Fuutarou breathed a sigh of relief. Or just breathe. His face was right in the middle of three soft mounds, so he had difficulty breathing. "Why did it have to be Itsuki?" he said as he opened his eyes.

"Wha? How'd you know it was me?"

"Cause you were heavy."

"I can't help it, I just had breakfast!"

"Yeah, for like five people!"

"Ahem, if you're done having your lover's quarrel over there, it's quite embarrassing..." Ichika, of all people, was embarrassed. Then again, they were just exposed for peeping.

"My my, does this always happen? That boy's such a rascal!" Hanako stated as she lifted them up using what appeared to be columns of light.

"Not always!" Miku quickly spoke up on their behalf. "Fuutarou's always nice to us, even if he can be a little rough sometimes..."

"Oohh! Tell me more!"

"Yes, do tell me more about you being rough with my daughters Fuutarou-san!"

"Ah.. Maybe later. What were you talking about again princess?"

The girl was so dumbfounded that she forgot her reason of going there in the first place. "Did.. did the Crystal Sage find the magic for duplicating humans?"

"Duplicating humans? No, we're sisters!" Yotsuba corrected her.

"Sisters? I've heard about twins before, but they're a rare occurrence."

"Enough. You were talking about an audience with their Highnesses." Rena interrupted.

"Ah.. Forgive me for getting distracted. Yes, I would like for everyone here to meet with father and mother. I'm sure they would be delighted to meet more mages who are able to summon familiars."

"No." A reply as cold as ice escaped Rena's lips. She set up the question just to deny it. It seemed like she wanted to already end the conversation.

"But... I'm sure that they would be delighted to see you. It's been a long time since you've showed such expressions on your faces, I'm sure father and mother would like to see the reason why."

"The answer is still no, princess. I'd rather I spend my time with my children."

"You heard her." Hanako merely shrugged as if she's already not part of the conversation.

"Aw c'mon mom. I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like the king and queen are enemies with you right?" Ichika instead joined the conversation.

"Of course not. It's their castle. Why would we live in their castle if we were enemies?"

"Then it's fine right?" Nino agreed.

"Yeah, I don't think it would hurt." Along with Miku.

"Plus I'd like to see more of the castle! It's so big!" Yotsuba couldn't contain herself. The castle was even bigger than Maruo's hospital.

"If we hurry we might catch them eating breakfast." Itsuki tried to casually mention , though her true intentions of wanting to see the kitchen and more food was already obvious.

"That's right! Father and mother might still be eating."

"Fine..." Rena was defeated by her daughters' assault. What power these five held. "But we're training afterwards."

* * *

"Well, good morning, Hanako-san and Rena-san! What brings you here?" A man with a stocky build asked as he enjoyed a meal with his wife. Contrary to what you would expect for royalty, they were eating at a rather modest table.

"Perhaps these children are the ones our daughter brought here yesterday? We could have done with some introductions before they were led to your rooms you know?" The queen responded. Her daughter seemed to already be nearing her twenties, but the queen looked no older than Rena and Hanako.

"True. Then if you wouldn't mind the setting." The man stood up proudly. "I am Sig, the King of Solana. Pleased to meet you."

"I am Queen Meredith. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything. Any guest of the Sword Priestess and Crystal Sage are our guests. And I assume you've met our daughter Allis?"

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself!" The princess bowed deeply not befitting of royalty. As she lifted her head, she performed a curtsy. "I am Princess Allis. I was the one who sent for you to meet with the Royal Mages. I am sorry for the sudden request."

"It's fine. You've done us the biggest favor. You reunited us with our moms." Fuutarou was not used to a girl as elegant as this one. Or girls showing him so much respect on their first meeting.

"These children are yours?"

"Yes, they are. The boy's my son, and the girls are Rena's daughters. Though soon they'll become my daughters as well." Hanako had no hesitation in her claims, though that also resulted in every teen in the room lighting up red as the apples on the table.

"Ahahaha! How poetic! Who else would be able to summon familiars!" The king made a hearty laugh, clearly enjoying the events that have unfolded. In turn the familiars looked at their masters. Even Fen-kun looked away from the food to meet Itsuki's gaze.

"Careful dear, you might choke on your food. Please drink some water."

"Hahaha! So, Rena-san, care to explain why your daughters look like one person?"

"That's cause we're quintuplets! I'm Yotsuba!"

"Ichika here." The girl tried to copy Allis's curtsy with her simple dress.

"Nino." The girl imitated Ichika's move as she introduced herself.

"I'm Miku." Without realizing that she looked like she was copying her sisters, Miku also did a curtsy. This worked to her advantage though, since this hers looked the best and most natural among her sisters.

As the last sister covered her mouth, she muttered. "I'm Itsuki."

"Ahaha! That sure explains a lot. And what about the young lad over there?"

"I'm Fuutarou." The boy just looked at them with his serious eyes.

"Fuutarou huh? What do you feel about marrying Allis?" The king stated with a carefree expression. Even the queen was surprised. Fuutarou could only hope he was joking.

"Hah?!"

"How about it? She's a beautiful girl, set to inherit this kingdom one day. But we need her to produce an heir as well."

"Yo-you can't do that!" One voice seemed to echo five times around the room.

"Hahaha! Do you girls want to marry Allis instead? I'm sorry but I don't think she can produce an heir that way. I can introduce you to the princes from the other kingdoms though."

"Alright King that's enough, we can resume this joke later. We'll be going now to the training grounds. Please excuse us, and enjoy your breakfast."

"Wait! If you're training... can I please come with you too?" The princess earnestly requested.

After a few moments of silence, Rena calmly stated "You're with me."

* * *

Hanako was in charge of the quints while Rena was in charge of Fuutarou and Allis's training. They headed to the training grounds after exiting the King's dining room.

Hanako quickly tried to take advantage and tried to dress up her so-called future daughters in cute outfits, clearly not meant for training, but Rena made sure to check on her before she actually went through with it. In the end they settled for form-fitting sports bras and shorts for the girls while Fuutarou had to wear a tank top and shorts. Once they were satisfied with this set-up they headed to their own separate training grounds.

"Alright girls! Let's have you do a couple laps for to get the blood flowing!" Hanako cheered for the Nakano sisters. "Once you're done we'll do do some magic practice!"

Of course, only Yotsuba was happy with exercise. Ichika was also quite comfortable, apparently already used to simple exercise for some roles she was playing. The rest were not doing as well. While it was true that they were more used to being active thanks to work, that still wasn't enough for Hanako's physical training.

"Hmm... Only Yotsuba-chan and Ichika-chan seem fit for this type of exercise." Hanako's remark was met with an "ehehe" from the aforementioned sisters. "But don't worry. We'll be focusing on magic anyway." She pointed to a few practice dummies with markers along the area. "Let's see your magic." Hanako's eyes finally turned serious.

The girls went in order.

[Hydro Bubble], [Fire Shot], [Vacuum], [Constrict], and [Void Eater] were all demonstrated in front of Hanako. She had expectations, but it seems like the girls already knew how to invoke their magic. It was embarrassing when Yotsuba tried to make her sisters shout the names of their magic, though.

"I'm not shouting every time I want to use magic!" Nino exclaimed as she pulled away Syr-chan from Gaia-chan. It seemed the little salamander shared its summoner's sentiments.

"C'mon! It's cooler that way!"

"I'll side with Nino on this one" Miku claimed as she played around with her [Vacuum] on the falling leaves.

"Yeah, it's not like this is some manga where everyone needs to shout." Itsuki added, along with a yip from her puppy.

"Then would you girls try shouting if I told you it'll make your attacks stronger?"

"Really?"

Then another barrage of [Hydro Bubble], [Fire Shot], [Vacuum], [Constrict], and [Void Eater] barraged the training dummies. Unfortunately, it was obvious that the damage increase, if any, was minimal.

"Wha?! Hana-san! It's the same!"

The girls' reactions were met with Hanako summoning a window of light that replayed the scene she just saw. Five girls adorably shouting out attack names as if they had chuunibyou. "Awwww. I could look at this everyday!"

"Wha? You can do that? Don't look!" At this point it was hard to tell who was saying what thanks to all the embarrassment and confusion.

"Hahahah! I gotta show this to Rena-chan and Fuutarou! You girls are so cute!"

"No you can't!"

"Ho? Then what's stopping me? Are you girls going to?" She looked at them with a teasing gaze.

Then the quintuplet sisters realized this meant that Hanako was willing to fight for the rights to the video. As they all gulped, Itsuki said "If we have to..."

"Then make me~~~" The woman playfully teased as she tied up her hair into a battle ponytail. "Tell you what, if you can snatch this practice sword from me I promise I'll never show it to Rena-chan or Fuutarou."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure... If you do get the sword." Said Hanako as she twirled it.

"Then let's go!" Yotsuba quickly sprinted towards the sword. Unfortunately, befitting her title as the Sword Priestess, Hanako successfully repelled Yotsuba away with the wooden sword. Not that it was too hard to predict her movement.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Yotsuba-chan~" Hanako teased the ribbon-wearing girl.

Miku was the next one to take advantage. She summoned a [Vacuum] right above Hanako's sword, creating gusts of wind that seemed to direct the sword upwards.

"Still not good enough girls. At this rate even Kira can take you all on." As she said that, her familiar leaped up at the sword and grabbed it for her.

"You five! Sic Kira and help us get that sword!" Nino quickly ordered the familiars. They all lunged at the cat in unison. Unfortunately, the cat was agile enough to avoid their assault.

"Tsk tsk. Don't just rely on your familiars either. There's still a fight going on here, you know?" Hanako lunged aat them with a newly formed tool. A lance tipped with a heart, clearly meant as a joke item. But the force with which she was going to hit the girls was enough to fling the dirt around them.

"Whuh? Are you trying to kill us?" Itsuki was the first to complain.

"This is a battle Itsuki-chan. It can't be helped if you get injured. But don't worry, I'll try not to hurt your pretty faces. We don't want Fuutarou to see that now would we? Anything he can't see is fair game though."

"Ahhh! Hana-san noooo!"

"Hehehe. Don't worry, as long as I don't hit your face you won't have proof of what we did." The woman said so as she cut up Miku's tights.

"What are you talking about? If we get cut up we'll just show Fuutarou-kun-" Ichika started to talk. Unfortunately, she couldn't finish since Hanako just continued her assault.

"Hoh? I don't think I like that you're using Fuutarou to shield yourselves." Hanako's eyes lit up, and she seemed to focus more on hitting their torsos, stomachs, and thighs.

As she swung the lance, Yotsuba tried to catch it. Unfortunately, Hanako quickly redirected the swing to meet with Yotsuba's body and sent her flying. "What a shame Yotsuba-chan. If I were you I would catch myself with [Constrict]."

"It's not me that's caught." Yotsuba announced as she flew through the air.

As Hanako looked down, she saw [Constrict] already wrapping its way around her legs. "I would never use Uesugi-san. But that doesn't mean we can't protect each other! He already risked his life for me before coming here. And here is his shield!" Yotsuba produced a heavy shield with floral and leaf designs around its center, with the border being engraved a layer of tendrils. The shield was definitely heavy, allowing Yotsuba to gain more momentum as she fell towards Hanako.

"You think just because I can't dodge that I can't do anything else?" Hanako quickly reformed a bigger spear and seemingly hardened it. "If you're going to use a shield, then I hope you can block!" Her summoned spear was meant to receive Yotsuba's attack.

As Hanako was about to launch the spear and send Yotsuba flying again, she quickly realized that the girl would not even be able to hit her. Soon Yotsuba fell to the ground right in front of Hanako on top of her shield. The fall seemed to have driven her unconscious, though miraculously she seemed to sustain no physical damage. Maybe because of her natural affinity for the grass around or that the shield absorbed most of the impact.

"Good job Yotsuba!" Hanako was taken by surprise by Ichika's sudden remark. "As you said, Hana-san, we're not the ones forgetting that we're in a fight. And that means that you're up against all five of us!" Ichika and Nino were already holding hands and blending magic together. It was another combination magic [Steam Eruption], that blasted straight onto Hanako. Miku also used [Vacuum] to help guide it towards the Sword Priestess. The attack left her disoriented, and before she knew it the ground she was supposed to be standing on was already a void of darkness. It seems Itsuki had been using [Void Eater] underneath her the whole time.

"Heh. You girls can work together like this?" Hanako merely smirked in satisfaction. "But if you think this is enough, then you're wrong. You should have focused on Kira when you had the chance."

"What are you talking about? We've already caught you. Now we just have to take the sword from Kira and-" Ichika's triumphant speech was interrupted when Hanako pointed to her familiar.

"You girls still have a lot to learn." Hanako created a ball of light and made it explode, engulfing the area around with light. When it dispersed, all that was left were the quints and their disoriented familiars. As well as a glowing Hanako and Kira. "Never take your eyes off your opponent. Even if it seems like they just finished an attack." The ball of light was all but a distraction, and Hanako's real attack gathered light unto herself. The last thing the sisters could remember was Hanako and Kira exploding into a large mass of light. It was not hot, nor was it blinding, but the pure force it generated knocked all of them unconscious.

Taking the sword from Kira and seeing how many marks it had from getting splashed, burned, and cut up, Hanako then left the sword at the girls' feet. She healed the girls but didn't bother mending their torn clothes. "Make sure to let Fuutarou see your injuries, okay?"

* * *

Over on Rena's side, Fuutarou and Allis were sparring together. Well, more like Fuutarou served as Allis's training dummy. It was hard keeping up with the princess who seemed to be dancing circles around the poor boy.

"Get it together Fuutarou-san! This is just a sparring session to see what you're capable of! If you can't beat Princess Allis then you're only getting bread for lunch!"

"What? Seriously? Even if there's so much food there?"

"And you, Princess! If you lose to him you're getting married immediately!"

"What?! That's..." Allis was shocked at the surprise stakes Rena made.

"How does that work?!"

"Just beat the Princess so we can go get lunch, Fuutarou-san." Rena smiled at him.

"And get hitched while I'm at it? No thank you!"

"If you lose on purpose..." Rena quickly made a long and sharp crystal that she pointed at him. "You're fighting me next!" She said with a malicious grin.

The distraction was enough for Allis to make Fuutarou lose his footing. Before he even realized it her sword's tip was already pointed at his throat. He could swear that he saw the princess mouth off "I'm sorry" to him though.

"...Bread it is then!" Rena folded her hands and smiled at his misfortune. "I'm gonna go now to make lunch for everyone. Go clean yourselves up and meet us in the dining hall in around thirty minutes."

"Tch. That woman." Fuutarou then noticed that Allis had already extended a hand to help him up. He took it and tried to pull himself up. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the amount of force in getting up and instead managed to pull down the princess to the ground with him.

"Kya!" Allis let out a cute voice as she fell down.

"Ugh. Sorry. My bad." Fuutarou tried to sit up on his own, and the princess did the same.

"Oh, uh. It's fine." Allis replied. Then came a *gurgle* from her stomach. "Ah! It's not what you think! this is-"

"So you managed to beat me on an empty stomach? Somehow that makes the defeat feel worse than just getting bread for lunch."

"Ah! As I said, this is-" Then another *gurgle* escaped her tummy. The princess could only look down as she blushed. "Nevermind." As she was looking down, she noticed Fuutarou's slime approaching them with some fruit.

"You! When did you take this?" Fuutarou tried to ask his slime, but since it was not really capable of communication he didn't expect a reply. He then took an apple and started eating. "Nevermind. Here Princess, let's eat."

"Eh? No, I couldn't. It's food your familiar brought for you." It was actually from the royal family's dining table, but no one bothered to mention that fact.

"Just eat. You haven't eaten breakfast yet right? I think we made you wait outside before we met with your parents."

"That is true... Ah, but you don't have to worry about me."

"Just eat already. Consider it my payment for you not telling Rena-san that I ate something other than bread."

"I never said I would do that."

"So you will tell them about me eating fruit? You're a mean princess." The comment made the princess blush.

"No I'm not! Fine!" She quickly took a banana. "Happy?" Unfortunately, her irritated face was quickly replaced with one of embarrassment when she realized that she couldn't even peel it.

The boy tried to hold back a chuckle before assisting the princess. "Here, you're not supposed to peel from there." He rotated the banana and pulled back on the skin, successfully demonstrating to Allis the proper way to peel a banana. "You really are a princess huh?" He smiled at her as he finally released the laugh he held onto. It was at these times when he was laughing and smiling that Fuutarou really showed how handsome he was.

"Man, that was good." The boy said as the slime ate the leftovers. "What about you, princess?"

"Yeah, it was delicious. Thank you."

"Yeah... thank you too."

* * *

**A/N. I'm thinking of starting to write from different people's perspectives instead of as a third person viewer. What do you guys think? And be sure to let me know your thoughts by writing something in the box below, thanks! Till next time!**


End file.
